


His Turtles

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, BAMF Michelangelo (TMNT), Drifting Apart, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Far Future, Fluff, Foster Care, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Family, Growing Old, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, My First Work in This Fandom, Next Generation, Other, Parent Michelangelo (TMNT), Plans For The Future, Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: There have been many kids in Mikey's care over the years but it wasn't until he was in his old age did he meet the four that were meant to stay.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo & Basque (TMNT), Michelangelo & Frida (TMNT), Michelangelo & Jackson (TMNT), Michelangelo & Kusama (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	His Turtles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2088](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300876) by [Mona_E_Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_E_Lisa/pseuds/Mona_E_Lisa). 



> This story was inspired by "2088" written by Mona_E_Lisa, I just couldn't help but be inspired by it! Like always I'm leaving the link down below so you all can go check out the story.
> 
> Please go show Mona_E_Lisa's story love and support before reading this one!
> 
> 2088 Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300876
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

His turtles.

That’s what he had started calling them after all four of them had finally been found and placed in the strange little family that Mikey had made for himself over the years.

Mikey had taken in many, many children over his long life despite how it seemed to annoy his brothers slightly. He didn’t care though knowing that if he could change these the lives of the kids he took in by giving them a home and love as well as a house full of brothers and sisters then he would do just that.

When Mikey had turned eighty though he knew that he was getting too old to house so many children, that didn’t stop him from trying to help as much as he could. He would give them a place to stay until they left which always broken Mikey’s heart little he was never good at not getting attached.

By the time he was eighty-two the last of the children, he had been taken care of finally moved out, leaving Mikey alone. It took a bit of a toll on him if was being honest since Mikey hadn’t been truly alone in his own home since his early thirties before he began taking in kids.

Yes, all of his children called him frequently and sometimes his brothers would call him but Mikey had never liked the silence when it came to being alone, he knew it was because he had grown up in a house full of brothers and that had conditioned him to only be truly relaxed when there was some sort of noise around him.

Mikey believed that there wouldn’t be anymore child and even though that thought made him sad, he understood. He had raised many wonderful children and he knew that they would go on to do a great many things that didn’t stop him from feeling slightly heartbroken at the idea of no longer having any birds in his nest.

Mikey had gotten used to it reminding himself that he had some of the best years of his life and that he was very lucky to have all the children that he had even if that meant he couldn’t have anymore.

He was later proven wrong not even two years after his last child moved out, two years after she had backed the last of her things and kissed his cheek goodbye while promising to call which she did, he was blessed with four more children only months apart from one another.

The first had Frida, who he had found wandering the streets by herself. She clearly didn’t have a home and if she did it wasn’t a good one. She had told him she was seven, but she looked much younger than that which had made Mikey’s blood boil. Her clothes were dirty and too big for her, her hair was a matted mess filled with dirt and tangles. Then there were the cuts and bruises that she had gotten, which worried Mikey about infection. 

Mikey tried to tell himself that he would take her to the police after she had been cleaned up and given a warm meal plus a good night’s sleep in a warm bed. It was only fair to give her those things since there was no telling when she would have them again. That didn’t happen though and instead signed the adoption papers not two weeks after making sure that where ever the quiet girl came from she wouldn’t go back.

The second had been Jackson, who Mikey himself hadn’t found but instead, Frida had. They had been walking home from the store only for Frida to run ahead, much to Mikey’s dismay and he only ran faster at the sound of her screaming “Papa”. When Mikey had made it to her waiting to rip someone to shreds for laying a hand on his then youngest daughter he had stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. It had surprised him to find her gripping tightly to the neck of a boy that looked around nine and for lack of better words was missing a leg. The young boy was awkwardly hugging Frida back with wide eyes seemingly unsure of what to do about the young girl clinging to his neck. 

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Mikey did what he did like he had done many times before Mikey let the little boy that he later learned was named Jackson into his home much to Frida’s excitement. An after the adoption papers were signed he had Donnie wherever he was, make a high-class prosthetic leg for the boy.

The third child who had actually found him not five months after Frida and two months after Jackson was named Basque a very intelligent eight-year-old who had accidentally wandered into Mikey’s home late one night with a sack of parts dragging behind him. According to Basque, he had been on his own for what he said was two years. Mikey had been surprised that the little boy knew this but tried to keep his panic under control. When Mikey had asked him what he was doing down in the sewers by himself Basque had simply said that he was looking for scrap parts to build something. He didn’t know what he was going to build all he knew is that he was going to build something. 

Mikey had only smiled at this and nodded his head while showing Basque to what would soon be his room all the while Frida and Jackson watched from the spot they had hidden in together both knowing they were soon going to have another sibling. Around another two weeks is when Mikey had signed the adoption papers for Basque.

The fourth and final child was a little six-year-old named Kusama, but unlike her brothers and sister, she hadn’t been living on the streets. Instead, she had been bouncing around in foster care since she was one. Mikey knew this because one morning when things had seemed to settle down after getting custody of Basque, he had been making breakfast for his three children when he got the phone call. It was from the social worker that had asked Mikey to take kids in before and this time wasn’t any different. She had explained that Kusama was just too much for everyone that took her in. She was too energetic and too wild for anyone to handle which Mikey had thought was ridiculous since there wasn’t a single child that wasn’t wild at Kusama’s age. 

Mikey didn’t even let her finish as his anger got the better of him slightly causing him to cut in saying he would take her. Thus the orange and yellow loving, ball of energy came to live with him, she hadn’t been shy whatsoever, giving hugs and big smiles to Mikey and her soon-to-be siblings whenever she could, in fact even jumping them from time to time to give hugs. Mikey honestly thought it was adorable and just like her sister and brothers before her, he adopted her two weeks later.

Of course, it had been tough having brought in four kids that hadn’t even hit double digits yet but as time went on Mikey wouldn’t have it any other way. There had been crying, yelling, tantrums, and things breaking which Mikey had expected but he didn’t love them any less with these things happened since he knew it was just apart of being a child.

They had each taken after Frida, even Jackson when it came to calling him Papa which always made him smile. They would each use their own version of that word now which never failed to make him smile.

When his brothers, their uncles technically had learned about what he had done, that he had yet again taken in more kids they weren’t too happy but once again Mikey didn’t care. Not even as they grew up and things started to get a little more stressful as he taught them their family’s ways of the Ninja.

It didn’t help that Frida and Jackson had started fighting a little more than usual when Mikey had made Frida the leader but things worked out as much as they could. 

It honestly reminded him a bit of Leo and Raph though it was different since unlike his two older brothers whenever Frida and Jackson fought they would separate for a little while before one of them would find the other and mumble out an apology as they stood or sat next to the other. Mikey knew their bond was strong and he knew that the words got out of hands sometimes but there was nothing he could really do but listen to both sides of the story and try to help them work it out since siblings fought more often than not.

Mikey loved them no matter what though and every night he checked on them seeing them fast asleep in the rooms that had once belonged to him and his brothers. The smile never left his face as he does little things like pulling their covers tighter around them, tuck them in a little, move hair out from in front of their eyes, or in some cases give them back something they were hugging in their sleep.

It didn’t matter to Mikey that they were teenagers and it never would they were his turtles much like he and his brothers had been their father’s.

Of course, it broke his heart in an overjoyed sort of way as he watched each of them grow every day but he would never trade that loving pain for anything.


End file.
